Submission
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Just a usual evening for Peter and Gabriel. Pwp, further warnings are inside. Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: **My first Petlar fic, please be nice to me! English isn't my native language, so sorry for any mistakes.

**Warnings:** pwp, power play, slight bdsm, violence, sub!Peter, dom!Sylar, established relationship

Submission

Peter approached the door afloat, his feet only a few inches away from the floor, his hand gripping the bottle of wine he had just bought. He used his telekinesis power to open the door, trying to do it as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw attention. After a few days of living together he learnt pretty fast that he always had to be cautious, not knowing when his crazy boyfriend decided to play.

He finally got through the door without any problem and flew towards the kitchen, placing the bottle on the counter quietly, sighing in relief as he managed to get it there without breaking. If he had got attacked, it would have been wasted.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by his collar and went flying through the air, his back connecting the opposite wall and he yelped in surprise then groaned in pain.

"Dammit, Gabe!" He cursed as he fell to the ground, wincing as he was already healing.

"You're late." Gabriel stated with a shrug, grinning. Peter glared at him as he got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"I bought a present." He explained and Gabriel knew he was telling the truth.

"Well, in that case…" Gabriel left the sentence hanging in the air and with a twist of his hand pulled Peter towards himself in the air, their chests crashing against each other but Gabriel stood firmly so they didn't fall off. He placed a hand on Peter's cheek, turning his head a bit up and wrapped his free arm around his lean waist, brushing their lower parts together then he leant forward and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, leaving Peter breathless after he had pulled back.

"I wish you stopped moving me around in the air as you please. I'm not a puppet." Peter complained as he stared at him angrily though he was still gripping Gabriel's shoulders tight.

Gabriel chuckled a bit at that then grinned, leaning closer so their lips were only an inch away, whispering in a seductive tone. "I know. But you're mine." He slid his hand down from the small of Peter's back to his butt, squeezing it tight, causing Peter to moan against his lips uncontrollably and brush their bodies together again.

At the next second Gabriel jerked, stumbling backwards as a wave of electricity went through his whole body. He glanced at Peter who grinned at him provocatively. "You sure about that?"

"Sure as hell." Gabriel smirked and swung two of his fingers in the air, the ground disappearing under Peter's as his legs moved to the side and he fell hard. Gabriel leapt forward to tackle him but he fell to the ground, too, as Peter teleported a second before he reached him, re-appearing at the doorway of the living room. "Nice one." He nodded towards him appreciatively and Peter grinned sheepishly at that, straightening himself proudly. Gabriel rarely acknowledged his talent.

"Thanks, you- whoa!" He ducked the knife which was flying towards him then glanced back to send a death-glare at Gabriel but an invisible wave of energy pushed him back with incredible force and he fell on his back then two knives flew towards him and cut through his wrists, pinning him down to the floor. Peter howled in pain, trying to remove the knives but he wasn't strong enough for that.

"I think I won." Gabriel stated simply, approaching him with a triumphant grin all over his face, sitting on Peter and straddling him.

"Re-remove them." Peter panted, taking sharp sips of the air. He may heal fast but he could also feel pain, and it hurt very much. Gabriel's reply was to twist the knives with his own hands, tearing a painful cry from Peter's throat.

"Please!" Peter cried, tears dwelling up in his eyes. Gabriel pulled the knives out of his flesh with a snap of his fingers, taking Peter's already healing hands in his.

"That's better." He whispered surprisingly softly and kissed the place where the knives dug deep in Peter's wrists.

"God, you're such a sadist." Peter panted, staring at him in disbelief though there was a small smile on his face.

"Seriously, Pete, you complain way too much. Guess I should just split open that pretty head of yours." Gabriel stared at him amazed, examining his face.

"You wouldn't do that." Peter stated determined, grinning at him cheekily.

"What makes you think that?" Gabriel asked in a dangerous tone but Peter didn't even flinch.

"Because I'm yours." He had no shame to admit that, it was pretty obvious anyway. "And you have much more use of me alive." He added with a naughty smirk, staring at Gabriel.

"Okay, smart-ass, then do something useful." He replied after a bit of thinking, grinning at Peter and he rolled off, sitting back on his heels. "Let's start with that big mouth of yours." It was an order and Peter didn't mind.

He sat up and moved to Gabriel, cupping his face between his palms and pulling him closer, parting his lips slowly and pressing them against Gabriel's. Gabriel snaked a hand to rest his palm against his nape, pulling him closer and up a bit, tilting his head to get a better access. Peter shivered against him in lust as Gabriel thrust his tongue into his mouth, exploring it slowly, his sweetness intoxicating.

Peter trailed his hands down Gabriel's chest and abs then stopped at the hem of his jeans, pulling back from the kiss. "May I?" He whispered, looking into Gabriel's chocolate-brown eyes. His reply was a small nod and Peter didn't hesitate to lean in for another kiss while he started working on his fly, unzipping it and tugging Gabriel's jeans down along with his briefs just enough to free his half-hard cock.

He took it in his hand, stroking it gently while their kiss became needier and wilder. Gabriel placed his hands on Peter's hips, massaging it with his thumb gently, knowing how torturous it was for Peter, not moving his hand lower. He knew he was right when Peter trembled against him, moaning into the kiss.

Gabriel broke apart, sliding his hands up on Peter's side as he stood up and gripped a fistful of Peter's black hair tightly, signalling it was time to progress further. Peter leant forward immediately and opened his mouth, taking Gabriel's awakening erection into his hot mouth, taking it as deep as he was able to, trying hard not to choke. He was big and it didn't matter how many times he had already done this, he had to concentrate really hard to relax his gag muscles.

He started bobbing his head, his tongue running along the flesh to cover it with saliva and he steadied himself by placing his hands on Gabriel's hips, holding him firmly. Also, Gabriel pushed his head back and forth by gripping his hair, forcing him to take him deeper. He could feel his cock hardening inside his mouth and he couldn't help a small, satisfied grin as Gabriel let out a pleased moan. Okay, he was the submissive part in their relationship and he didn't have a problem with that, but at these small occasions for a little time he felt being in control even if it wasn't much. He loved how he could make Gabriel moaning like that and knowing he was the only one ever sent the chill up his spine, his own cock throbbing in need and he moaned helplessly.

Gabriel grinned at that and buckled his hips a bit, hitting the back of Peter's mouth, causing him to groan. He started moving his hips back and forth and Peter removed one hand from his hip, taking the base of Gabriel's cock in hand and stroking it hastily as he was sucking and licking the flesh.

"That's a good boy, make me cum." Gabriel's grip tightened on his hair, his voice a tone deeper than usual.

Peter sucked harder and stroked him faster, moaning around his cock, knowing Gabriel loved it when he made sounds. Soon, Gabriel's thrust became shallow and his body tensed as he shot his semen down Peter's throat. Peter swallowed hard, taking every drop of it eagerly then pulled back, massaging his aching jaws a bit while he was panting for air. Gabriel slumped down to the couch, his legs trembling due to his previous orgasm.

Peter climbed into his lap almost immediately, his knees resting on each sides of Gabriel and he rolled his hips against him in need. He leant forward and started kissing along his jawline then moved to his neck, making small moans and pants. "Please, Gabe." He panted against his skin, placing a soft kiss on it. "I want you."

"There's something really wrong with you, you know that?" Gabriel teased and gripped his hair again, pulling his head back and exposing his throat, biting down on it, earning a loud moan of pleasure from Peter. "Minutes ago I was pinning you down with knives and you still want me to fuck you." He rasped against his ear then let Peter's hair go.

"Guess I'm just as wrecked as you are." Peter shrugged with a sheepish smile then bit his lower lip, sending Gabriel a seductive look. "So, can I have you inside me?"

Gabriel smirked at that and placed a finger at the hem of Peter's shirt. "Hmm, not yet." He trailed a finger down slowly, cutting open the soft fabric, exposing Peter's chest and abs. Peter inhaled sharply as Gabriel moved his finger up his naked torso, expecting him to cut him, too.

"Relax, baby." He whispered softly, placing a quick kiss on his lips then leant back, his hands on the back of his head, looking at Peter expectantly. "Undress."

Peter nodded and pushed his torn shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground then he stood up, unbuttoning his jeans hastily and pushing it down along with his boxers, kicking his shoes and socks off. He couldn't help a small blush as he was standing completely naked right in front of Gabriel who was staring at him hungrily.

"Turn around." He commanded and Peter did, trembling slightly as Gabriel wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back into his lap, his back resting against his chest. "First, we gonna have some fun." He whispered against his ear, biting the shell hard and earning a surprised yelp from Peter.

"Suck." Gabriel ordered and Peter obeyed as two fingers were pushed into his mouth and he started sucking them eagerly, moaning against them as Gabriel was running free hand up and down on the upper part of his body, teasing his nipples and pinching them, drawing circles on his abs and stroking his hips. Then he slid his hand lower, gripping his right thigh and squeezing it, causing his erection to twitch impatiently.

"Please." Peter panted and Gabriel smirked, biting down his neck painfully hard.

"Fine, you can have it." Gabriel said then and Peter pulled his legs up, spreading them widely. Suddenly, Gabriel removed his hand from his thigh and snapped his fingers, a mirror flying into the room and settling opposite them so Peter was facing now his reflection, blushing madly. He wasn't prepared for this.

Gabriel trailed the wet fingers down his chest and placed them at his entrance, circling around it teasingly. Peter shut his eyes tight, not bearing to look at himself anymore, throwing his head back to rest against Gabriel's shoulder.

"Look at it." Gabriel ordered in a husky tone and Peter winced as the two fingers were pushed into him at once but reluctantly opened his eyes, glancing at his reflection. His hands clutched at Gabriel's arm which was now tightly wrapped around his chest, while he was thrusting the fingers back and forth in Peter, making him watch as the digits disappeared inside him.

"You're so fucking tight." Gabriel whispered against his ear and twisted his fingers, pulling a vulnerable moan from Peter. He shut his eyes tight again, his whole body trembling in desire. "Open your eyes and watch as I fuck you with my fingers." Gabriel continued, twisting his fingers again, searching for a certain spot inside Peter.

Peter obeyed again, forcing himself to look in the mirror, his cheeks burning. "Please, Gabe, please, I need-ahh." He panted helplessly, his cock aching for attention, already leaking with pre-cum.

"Touch yourself." Peter didn't hesitate to do so, wrapping a hand around his shaft tightly and stroking it hard and fast while Gabriel was pressing the fingers back and forth in him. He had a hard time keeping his eyes on his reflection, but he tried his best, even though it was embarrassing.

"Oh, fuck!" Peter moaned out loudly and tensed and Gabriel knew he found what he had been looking for then aimed for that certain spot again, causing Peter to gasp in bliss and tremble against him. "God, Gabe, I'm so close-ahh, please!"

"Cum for me, babe." Gabriel panted against his ear and Peter picked up his pace, moving his hand faster along his cock, crying out loud as he reached his orgasm and shot his seed into his hand, collapsing against Gabriel's chest.

Gabriel removed his fingers and wrapped both arms around Peter protectively, waiting for him to come down from his high. He was almost unbearably hard again though he wanted to take his time so for now he just did his best to ignore it. He looked at Peter's face in the mirror, seeing his eyes closed and shook him.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet." Peter gulped thickly as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Gabriel staring at him in the mirror with a smirk that didn't promise much good, his gaze lingering on him hungrily. Before he could even think he felt something cold and metallic closing around his now flaccid cock, making him to shiver.

"Oh my fucking god." Peter gasped as he saw the cock ring around the base of his cock then yelped in surprise when Gabriel pushed him down the couch, climbing on top of him with a predatory glint in his eyes and a dangerously sexy smirk.

Gabriel swung his fingers a little in the air and Peter's wrists were pinned together above his head, making him unable to move. This telekinesis thing was a pretty useful. Before Peter could open his mouth to start complaining he leant forward and caught his red lips for a dirty, heated kiss while he brushed their naked erections together, causing Peter to moan into his mouth helplessly.

Gabriel slid a hand between them, taking Peter's cock in hand and pumping it to life while he was still kissing him deeply, swallowing Peter's every moan and pant hungrily. "You're hard again." He pointed out with a smirk as he pulled back from the kiss finally, allowing Peter to catch up his breath.

"Yeah, smartie." Peter teased with a grin. "So shall we get to the main event already?"

"Patience, baby, the fun hasn't ended yet." Gabriel smirked and Peter couldn't remember when he got the lube and a vibrator, but they were in Gabriel's hand and was about to have great use of them. Peter swallowed back a groan as Gabriel sat back and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers then covered the vibrator with it.

Gabriel then pushed his legs wide apart, placing the thing at Peter's entrance. Peter inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, trying to relax as much as he could. Then Gabriel thrust the vibrator into him, burying it deep and Peter struggled against the invisible force which was keeping his wrists pinned as he arched his back, swearing.

"Ohh, c'mon, Pete, I know you love it rough." Gabriel teased as he pulled it almost all the way out then thrust back, earning a loud moan from Peter.

"I hate you." Peter glared at him but he immediately regretted as Gabriel switched it on and it started vibrating inside, causing him to shiver in need and curl his toes.

"Oh, I don't think so." Gabriel stared at him with a knowing smirk spreading across his features, watching Peter's face as he was trying to hold back his moans of pleasure. "But I think…" He trailed off, pulling the vibrator all the way out "you need to be" he whispered slowly then thrust it back in with as much force as he could "punished." Peter arched his back, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he cried out at the friction, the head of the vibrator bumping against his bundle of nerves and he pathetically noted he was rock hard again. He glanced down, noticing Gabriel was just as hard as he but he knew the man had amazing stamina so he could keep going on teasing and torturing him all day long. And Peter didn't want that so he grabbed his remaining dignity and threw it out of the window.

"Please, I want you." He panted between thrusts, rolling his hips impatiently.

"Not yet." Gabriel stated firmly, brushing his free hand over Peter's rock hard cock, stroking it gently and driving Peter crazy. He was painfully hard by now and needed to cum but with that stupid cock ring it would be impossible.

"I-I want you… in me… please, Gabe, I-ahh, I can't take it anymore." He begged and saw Gabriel's eyes darkening with lust and hunger and he knew he was close to give in so Peter pushed on. "Sylar." He whispered in the sexiest tone he could muster, biting his lips in a seductive was. "Please, Sylar, let me feel your big cock inside me."

That did the trick, tearing an erotic groan from Gabriel and he threw the vibrator away and freed Peter's hands then before Peter could blink he yanked him up from the couch and threw him onto the floor, making him to stand on all-fours. Then he was kneeling right behind him and grabbed his hips tight, nudging Peter's entrance with the tip of his cock. He was already slick and loose from the vibrator so there was no need for further preparations.

"Fuck-ahh!" Peter cried as Sylar slammed into him with one firm movement, causing Peter to buckle forward, his head falling forward, his nails scraping on the floor, desperate to find something to hold on. However, a few thrusts later Sylar stopped, a wicked grin spreading across his face, Peter could see it blurrily as he glanced at him in the mirror.

"Tell me what you want." He rasped against his back, biting down onto the flesh, pulling a painful yelp from Peter.

"Anything." Peter panted, his whole body trembling in need and he didn't care he was begging to be fucked like a cheap whore, his mind was narrowed to Sylar and the amazing feelings he caused. "You can do anything you want just fuck me, please!"

"Alright, baby." Sylar grinned in satisfaction then reached forward and grabbed Peter's hands, crossing them on his back and holding his wrists together firmly, leaving nothing for Peter to support himself. Sylar thrust forward hard and his head fell on the floor, his forehead hitting it painfully hard but he just didn't care.

Still holding Peter with one arm, Sylar quickened his pace, slamming back and forth in Peter's small body viciously, holding his wrists so tight it bruised. Soon, the air became hot and steamy around them and only the slapping of skin and their needy moans and pants could be heard.

"Ahh, the ring… Sylar, please… ngh." Peter begged under Sylar but he didn't pay any attention and Peter felt like exploding if he couldn't cum soon. "Please, Sylar, please!" He continued, moaning and panting and eventually screaming as Sylar decided to aim for his sweet spot with every thrust.

Soon, Peter was reduced into a moaning and panting mess, unable to form any coherent word, writhing in need and thrusting his hips back against Sylar. Tears started to appear in his eyes as the urge of coming became unbearable and he tried to free his hands but Sylar kept him firmly.

A few more thrusts and Sylar finally let his hands go; sliding his now free hand to remove the cock ring and he gripped Peter's erection tight, squeezing it. With a loud cry of "Sylar" he came into his hand, throwing his head back in ecstasy, his whole body tensing for several seconds.

With a manly groan, Sylar reached his orgasm, too, filling Peter with his hot seed and collapsed on top of him, crushing him with his dead weight but Peter didn't mind. When they could finally calmed their racing hearts down, Sylar slipped out of Peter and rolled next to him, pulling the smaller man against his chest, giving him a slow, lingering kiss which Peter responded to weakly, smiling stupidly against Sylar's lips. It was so strange to feel this calm in the arms of a man who was once his arch enemy and yet, Peter Petrelli couldn't help it. He couldn't deny just how much he enjoyed Sylar's company, how much they loved each other because he knew from the way Sylar was looking at him, that he was just as messed up as him.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review if you have time!


End file.
